Super Paper Mario 2: The Return of Dimentio
by Rudso
Summary: Dimentio is trying to get his dimension, Dimension D, to take over the universe and Mario and his pals go out to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: The Quest Begins**

The Mushroom Kingdom was in peaceful times. Princess Peach hadn't been kidnapped for three months. In fact, she was having lunch with Mario and Luigi right now. "Could you please hand over the ketchup?" Mario asked. Luigi handed him ketchup.

Then, a loud crash was heard. Mario, Luigi, and Peach went out to see what it was. They found before them, the evil Dimentio. "Dimentio!" Mario cried. "You thought you killed me?" Dimentio said. "No, you just weakened my power and the power of everything I created." Mario was stunned. He knew Dimentio was up to no good. "What are you trying to do?" Luigi asked. "Oh," Dimentio replied, "Just have my new Dimension D take over all other dimensions. This time, Dimension D only makes _me _stronger." He took Princess Peach and left. "Oh no," Luigi said. "He took Peach." "Don't worry," Mario replied. "We've just got to get help from Bowser, he's our enemy, but he's also Dimentio's."

Mario and Luigi travelled a long way to find King Bowser. The adventure was dangerous too, for many of his men attacked the two brothers. When they finally found Bowser, the brothers told him of Dimentio's return. Bowser joined for a fee. "Where did Dimentio go?" Bowser asked. "I assume the new Dimension D," Mario replied. "But how do we get there?" "Let's use one of my airships," Bowser suggested.

Bowser began leading the brothers outside to one of his airships, but two pixls that they met last time appeared. They were Thoreau and Carrie. "We've come to assist you on your quest, Mario," Thoreau said. "I know the path to Dimension D," Carrie said. "But it is in a dangerous part of space." "Plus," Thoreau added. "We don't even have anything to cruise through space in." Bowser led everyone to his airship and found space helmets in it.

The airship took off into space and Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Thoreau, and Carrie were ready for an adventure to destroy Dimension D and save all universes from being ruled by Dimentio.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: The Pixls Speak Their Stories **

After thirty minutes of space, the crew started getting bored. "Are we going to find clues?" Luigi asked. "Patience," Thoreau said. "Yes," Luigi stated. "I just need patience so I don't turn into Mr. L again." But Luigi had a hard time being calm, for it felt like three hours to him, as it did for Mario, Bowser and the two pixls. Before the crew fell asleep, Carrie shouted "Look above!"

The crew got excited to find a stop. On that stop was a gas station for the airship, a restaurant, and even a hotel, which they rented a few rooms in. "This place is just enough to get rest," Mario said. "I feel as I could go for a small walk. When they were walking, Mario pointed out a small, golden, koopa shell. "At long last!" Carrie shouted. "I've been looking for that golden shell for four hundred years."

"Why have you been seeking it?" Bowser asked. "Long ago," Carrie began. "I was a normal koopa. Green shell, turtle body, everything. Then, I met Pixleader, the beautiful queen of pixls. She said I was meant to be a pixl, so she turned me into one. I had that shell on me when I became a pixl, but I once took it off and never found it until now." "So, you're a koopa pixl?" Bowser asked. "Yes," Carrie replied. She went to put her shell on and it glimmered on her. The crew walked a little farther until Thoreau said "Let's get some rest."

The crew went back to the hotel and Thoreau started weeping. "What's the matter?" Mario asked. "Seeing Carrie claim her golden shell brought up horrible memories," Thoreau stated. "I have been searching forever for my long-lost fiancée, Lady Luckgiver." Mario felt bad for Thoreau and gave him a glass of sweet tea. Then Mario told everyone what Thoreau had told him. "Let's hope we find this woman," Luigi said.

When they decided it was bedtime, everyone got ready for bed. Carrie even took off her shell and hid it so it wouldn't bring up painful memories to Thoreau. They all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Peach Joins the Crew**

The next morning, the crew woke up. Carrie told Mario to hide her shell in his cap and everyone packed up and checked out. What awaited them outside was very shocking. It was a small woman with blonde hair, a red dress, and wings. Mario asked who she was. "I am Queen Pixleader," she said. "I am the true queen of pixls; in fact, I created the other pixl queen, and then turned myself into a pixl. I have the power to view any part of any universe or dimension, let's see how Peach is doing." Pixleader made a square with a view of Dimension D.

Inside were Dimentio and Peach. "Let me out," Peach cried. "This is worse than when Bowser kidnaps me." "Bah," Dimentio said. "Why you begging, you will rule by my side when I succeed, now, I'll be right back." Dimentio left to get his drink, and Peach used this time to escape. She found a key and opened the exit to Dimension D. Although Peach didn't have a space helmet, the area around Dimension D was full of air and she swam through it. Pixleader then closed the square.

"We have to go get the princess," Luigi cried. The crew jumped back in Bowser's airship and left. "So," Thoreau said. "We're in luck because the airy zone Peach is in lasts for a hundred miles, but we are in danger because Dimentio may find Peach again." This made Mario drive Bowser's ship faster. They luckily got to Peach in time. Peach space-swam towards the airship when she saw them. "Freedom!" she shouted when she got on board.

"Thank you, Mario," Peach said. "I will now help you on your quest." Mario drove the airship farther on, but got stopped by a jester that looked like Dimentio in pink. "Halt!" she said. "I cannot let you go farther. Face the wrath of Dimentio's sister, Dimentia!" Dimentia was throwing asteroids at the crew. "Stop this!" Peach begged. "My brother was right," Dimentia replied. "You're only power is to beg." That made Peach angry. She rarely gets angry, but she does when she sees some one physically and emotionally hurting her or her friends. She had Thoreau pick up an asteroid and throw it at Dimentia. Dimentia collapsed and was sucked into the Underwhere. Peach looked forlorn for what she just did.

"I feel bad," Peach stated. "No worries," Carrie said. "That had to be done." Mario saw the door to Dimension D. "I think I see Dimension D up there!" he cried. The crew looked up and everyone saw the door too. "Let's show that weak Dimentio what we got," Bowser shouted. Mario drove the airship upwards to the faraway door that led to Dimension D.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Fate of All Universes**

When Mario got there, Peach shouted: "We're here!" Mario opened the door and entered. The new Dimension D looked purple and black, unlike last time. Dimentio appeared in the room where the crew was. "I had to go buy some more drinks," he said, not looking at his company. "It took me forever to…Whoa…Wait! You're here Mario?" Dimentio cast a spell on a robot in the room. He then got inside the robot. "This time Mario," Dimentio said. "I'll be the victor." "You need to win this bro," Luigi said. "All universes depend on you." Mario charged at Dimentio and his robot

Dimentio knocked Mario aside with his robot. "You'll never defeat me!" he cried. "Bowser," Mario said. "Use your shell to destroy Dimentio's robot." Bowser did just that. The spikes were enough to make the robot blow up. Dimentio fell out of it. "All right!" Dimentio shouted. "I am going to suck every last one of you in the Underwhere." Dimentio made a square that showed the Underwhere and had a tornado that sucked everything into it. Everything, except Dimentio, was being sucked in. "We're through," Bowser stated. Everyone sobbed, except Mario. "How powerful is that shell?" he asked Carrie. "It is the strongest koopa shell known," she replied. Mario took the golden shell from his hat and threw it at Dimentio. The sucking spell wore off and Dimentio died. This time, the crew saw him get sucked into the Underwhere.

Bowser put the remaining space helmet on Peach as Dimension D and its surroundings faded away. The crew got back on board the airship. "Let's go tell Pixleader we won," Mario suggested. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Mario took off, with the help of Thoreau's navigating to reach the queen's home.

When the crew arrived at Queen Pixleader's Castle, Carrie, with her shell on her, rang the doorbell. Pixleader answered. "We have destroyed Dimension D," Mario said. Pixleader shouted out with glee. "You saved all universes, Mario," Pixleader stated. She gave everyone a medallion. "Now," Pixleader said. "As told in the story, all of you will have happiness for the rest of your lives. You get yours first, Thoreau, I am your long-lost fiancée, Lady Luckgiver." "Wait," Thoreau said, "You are the one?" "Yes," Luckgiver replied. "Today is the day we marry each other."

Thoreau floated to Luckgiver and they disappeared together and got married. Thoreau's dream had finally come true!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Happy Ending**

When the two brothers, Peach, Bowser, and Carrie returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, everyone found love like Thoreau did. Luigi found Princess Daisy and married her. Bowser, who no longer was evil, and Carrie fell for each other and got married with koopa love. And of course, after that great adventure to save the universes, Peach and Mario married each other.

In the end, Luigi and Daisy, Thoreau and Luckgiver, Bowser and Carrie, and Mario and Peach all lived all lived happily ever after.


End file.
